¡Absolutamente!¡Tal Vez!, EnamoradosDeUnDemonio
by Yosawa-Yucki
Summary: Yucki, es una chica solitaria, que se ha pasado toda su vida atemorizando a sus mucamas, con falsos trucos demoniacos, ¿Pero que pasa, cuando su mucama es un chico?, que al parecer es todo un pervertido natural... ¿Podra Yucki ahuyentar a su nueva mucama pervertida?..
1. Simplemente Es Un Demonio

**Capítulo****1**: **Simplemente** **es** **un** **Demonio**

*:**5AñosDeEdad**:*

- Si, justo después de esto quedaras como nueva Howesel,.

Limpia...limpia...limpia...limpia.

- S-señorita Yosawa, n-no debería hacer e-ese tipo de cosas ¿r-recuerda?..-opino la mucama de la casa, mientras miraba aterrada a la niña de seis años, acurrucada en el rincón oscuro de su recamara.

- No te preocupes Rosa, cuando mueras, también pulire tus huesos..-dijo con una sonrisa malévola, mostrándole la pequeña calavera huesuda que limpiaba hace unos minutos.

- ¡Ahhhhh!..-grito con terror la pobre mucama, mientras salia de la recamara a toda velocidad..

La pequeña morena se reía tan fuerte que incluso en el piso de abajo podrían escucharla, asustándolos por completo con aquella risa malvada, aun no podían acostumbrarse, a tener una chica tenebrosa en casa de los Yosawa.

- Hi,hi,hi, esta es la cuarta mucama Howesel, y sabe cuantas mas podremos asustar desde ahora..-susurro para si misma mostrando el entusiasmo mas grande en su existencia,'mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Howesel.

- No necesito a nadie mas, mientras te tenga a ti Howesel, no necesito a mucamas, ni sirvientes, ni guarda espaldas, tu eres mi amiga ¿verdad?, y los amigos son lo mas importante, eso decía mama, y mama nunca miente, ¡Nunca miente!.-dijo abrasando la calavera con mas fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

*:**10AñosDeEdad**:*

- ¡Suelte eso señorita!, ¡Se lo ruego!..

- ¡Vamos Laura!,¡juguemos!,¡juguemos!.-dijo persiguiendo a la mucama por toda la habitación con el cuchillo de cocina en la mano.

- ¡Señorita se podría lastimar!,¡Suelte eso por favor!..-indico la mujer aterrada viendo como la niña susurraba cosas al oído de el pequeño esqueleto que siempre cargaba.

- Hi,hi,hi, lo se Howesel, es una boba,. ¿No quieres que me lastime,Laura?..-pregunto jugando con el cuchillo, arrojándolo hacia arriba y volviéndolo a atrapar desde el aire.

- ¡Por favor se lo ruego!, ¡Entregue eso!..

- ¿Lo quieres?. ¿Donde?, ¿En la garganta?, o tal vez..¿en el pecho?, ¿donde seria mas doloroso?..-continuo riendo mientras se acercaba a la mucama..

- ¡Alejese!,¡Alejese señorita!, ¡Se lo ruego!..-dijo asustada caminando hacia atrás lentamente.

- Mm que mucama mas aburrida, ni siquiera grita, ...¿que dices Howesel?,... ¿Que la debería de acuchillar?...mm tal vez...

- ¡Esta loca!, ¡Esta niña es un demonio!, ¡Quiere asesinarme!..-grito esto mientras salia corriendo de la mansión..

- Hi,hi,hi, ...¿Mm?...Lo se Howesel...es cada vez...¡Mas divertido!..

*:**15AñosDeEdad**:*{**_Actualidad_**}

- ¡Esta muerta!, ¡Esta muerta!, ¡Ayuda por favor!, ¡La señorita Yosawa esta muerta!..-grito histérica la mucama, alertando a todos los sirvientes..

- ¡¿Que a pasado!?

- ¡No es posible!,

- ¿Pero como?

- ¡La asesinaron!

- ¡Se suicido!,

- ¡¿Que a pasado!?

- ¡No lo se, entre a su recamara y todo estaba lleno de sangre, y ella tirada en el suelo, llena de heridas!,..

- ¡Llamemos a una ambulancia!..

Todos los sirvientes corrieron hasta la recamara de la señorita, con los hombres de la ambulancia detrás suyo, abrieron con fuerza la puerta y...

- ¡Ah!, es de muy mala educación entrar a la recamara de una chica mientras reza oraciones demoniacas, necesitan otra clase de modales, ¿Que tal si estaba desnuda?, ¿Se sorprenderían no es cierto?..-dijo fingiendo un tono molesto, mientras volvía en posición de luto.

- No puede haber nada mas sorprendente que esto..-dijeron todos al unisono mientras miraban asombrados, las velas que llenaban la habitación, y el altar demoniaco donde en la punta se encontraba, la espeluznante calavera Howesel, con ropas ceremoniales.

- P-pero, ella e-estaba...o dios..mio...-susurro la pobre mucama antes de desmayarse.

- Fue muy inteligente de su parte llamar a la ambulancia de antemano, algunos de ustedes son muy inteligentes, pueden llevarse a la mucama, estoy segura que después de esto no regresara...-agrego la chica sonriendo de una manera extraña que hacia erizar la piel...

- Señorita, ¿de verdad esta bien?..-se atrevió a preguntar uno de los sirvientes..

- Por supuesto, o..¿parezco estar muerta?..-sonrió extraño de nuevo haciendo comprender a todos el juego,..

- ¡Hi,hi,hi, de verdad fue divertido Howesel, aunque me pesa un poco, tener que quitarte esas ropas, te ves tan linda!..-exclamo la chica con entusiasmo mientras veía correr a los sirvientes fuera de su habitación..

¿Que su padre no se había cansado de contratar tantas niñeras, esta era la décima novena, había tenido mas mucamas que sus años de vida, algunas personas, tenían sólo una y esa era para siempre...¿Que su padre no había entendido ya, que no necesitaba a alguien mas que no fuera ella misma y su hermosa calaberita Howesel?..Pero esta vez, sería diferente, Yucki, estaba completamente segura que su padre contrataría otra mucama, y esta seria la numero veinte, y por tener ese grande honor , la espantaría de una manera que ni su mismo padre se imaginaria, después de lo que tenia pensado hacer, su padre, no volvería a contratar otra mucama, ¡Eso seguro!.

- Yucki, por poco, y le causas un infarto a la pobre de Rosaura, deja de hacer ese tipo de cosas,..-comentó su padre, entrando a su recamara y sentándose en la cama, mientras su extraña hija recogía unas velas, y desvestía un esqueleto.- ¿No puedes ser como las chicas normales?.

- ¡Claro que no padre!, siendo normal no seria capaz, de hablar con Howesel, y eso seria horrible..-se justifico la morena mientras encendía la luz de la recámara.

- Esta mucama era la décimo novena, ¿en que piensas Yucki?, has recibido mas demandas que regalos de cumpleaños, tu madre, hubiera sabido que hacer, estoy seguro de que estaría decepcionada..-dijo poniéndose de pie, para salir de la recamara..

- ¡Nunca estarás completamente seguro de eso!, ¡Ella no esta aquí para asegurarlo!, ¡No tienes derecho de decir eso!,..- grito Yucki, mientras contenía toda su rabia, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

- Tu nueva mucama estará aquí a primera hora..-dijo ignorando por completo el comentario de su hija, para luego salir.

Como odiaba a su padre, era un completo idiota, pero un día se arrepentiría de todo, de no haberla escuchado jamas, de no haber asistido a ninguno de sus cumpleaños, y lo peor de haber alejado a su madre, eso jamas lo perdonaría.

- ¡Lo odio!, ¡lo odio!, ¡lo odio!..-grito con frustración mientras golpeaba la pared con fuerza haciendo que sus puños sangraran..

Pero la sangre no le importaba, tenia que idear un plan para deshacerse de la molesta mucama numero veinte, algo horrible, algo que jamas hubiera hecho...algo..algo..totalmente tenebroso.

*:**DeMañana**:*

/toc/toc/toc/

- ¡Demonios!, solo dejen dormir..-grito furiosa envolviéndose entre las sabanas,.

- ¡S-señorita!, su padre la lla-ama..

- ¡Que se valla al infierno!, ¡No!, eso sería demasiado bueno..-dijo levantándose de la cama con pesades, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

- ¡S-señorita esta desnuda!..-se alarmó el sirviente, que obviamente era un chico..

- ¡Demonios Sebastian!,¿que nunca viste a una chica en ropa interior?..-pregunto semi desnuda en frente del pobre chico con un baso de agua en una charola..

- ¿Ahora que quiere ese viejo?.

- Algo s-sobre la nueva mucama-a..-dijo el chico completamente sonrojado.

Después de todo, la hija menor de los Yosawa, no era fea, nada fea, a pesar de su corta edad;15 años para ser exactos, tiene un cuerpo de muy buen ver, es bajita, 1.56 aproximadamente, pelo oscuro y largo, hasta los muslos, ojos de un tono café rojizo, y una figura delicada, pero hermosa.

- Ahhhhh, seguro esta ves es una anciana...-sonrió al imaginarlo mientras hacia a un lado al pequeño sirviente para bajar a la sala..

- ¡Pero señorita no puede bajar así!.

- Da lo mismo..-dijo desinteresadamente mientras bajaba por las escaleras..

- ¡Pero señorita la niñera es...

- ¡Yucki!, ¡¿P-por que, estas d-desnuda!?..-pregunto alarmado el padre de la chica..

- Toda la gente duerme desnuda estos días padre..¡Actualiza!..-dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Pero no puedes presentarte de esa forma!..-estaba alarmado, tal como Yucki quería, la primera fase, estaba completa, 1;bajar de la recamara desnuda, para presentarte a la mucama, ¡Hecho!.

- Descuide, no es la primera chica que veo desnuda...

Entonces la cara de Yucki se desencajó, ...Acaso,..esa,...¡¿no era la voz de un chico?!.

**N/A; Hola, no soy buena en esto así que no sean duras, espero sus criticas..**

**Besos:Cachondoes..s:**


	2. ConociendoAlIrritantePeroApuestoPerro

**Capítulo** 2**:** **Conociendo** **Al** **Irritante** **Pero** **Apuesto** **Perro**.

...*...*...*...*...*

- Descuide, no es la primera chica que veo desnuda...

Entonces la cara de Yucki se desencajó, ...Acaso,..esa,...¡¿no era la voz de un chico?!.

- Después de todo, señor Yosawa, si voy a estar a cargo de el cuidado de la señorita, necesito conocer cada, una, de sus partes..-interrumpió el chico pelirrojo de ojos oscuros entrando a la sala.

- ¡Disculpe el atrevimiento de mi hija!..

- Descuida padre, el ya lo ha dicho, si va a estar a cargo de mi cuidado, necesita conocer cada, una, de mis partes...-esto era solo un tope en el plan de Yucki, haría lo que sea, por que esta fuera la "ultima mucama", el hecho de que fuera un hombre, no la detendría para nada.

- Un placer conocerla...señorita, Yosawa-Yucki..-dijo el joven mientras caminaba a la chica y besaba una de sus pequeñas manos.

- Tienes mucha razón, el placer es tuyo...-interrumpió tangente la pequeña morena, retirando la mano de los labios del chico, no necesitaba a un caballero de cuentos de hadas, justo en ese momento.

El apuesto pelirrojo tomo la mano de la chica antes de que pudiera alejarse por completo, y la jalo hasta el..- No seas engreída, "Niñata"..-susurro suavemente en su oído para luego alejarla con suavidad.

- ¡P-pero ¿Quien te cre..

- Sera un placer, estar a sus servicios, señorita,

Yosawa-Yucki, espero poder complacerla en todos los sentidos..-interrumpió a la morena, molestándola aun mas con su atrevimiento, ¿quien demonios se creía?, solo era un maldito sirviente mas..

- ¡Bien!, ahora que se han presentado, por favor Yucki, ve a tu habitación y alista tu cuerpo apropiadamente..-ordeno el padre de Yucki, sonriendo forzadamente.

- De acuerdo..-termino la chica subiendo por las escaleras, siendo detenida brutalmente por el pelirrojo.

- La escoltare hasta su habitación, señorita, Yosawa-Yucki.-opino el chico mientras abría paso detrás de la chica hacia su habitación.

¡¿Que se había creído!?, era solo un vil sirviente mas, pensaba Yucki mientras subía las largas escaleras hasta su recámara.

- Señorita, Yosawa-Yucki, ¿acaso esta molesta?...-pregunto el pelirrojo deteniéndola en medio de el camino.

- No.

- Entonces, ¿por que no me habla?.

- No te conozco, ni siquiera se tu nombre, no hay razón alguna para hablarte..

- ¿Eso es todo?.-dijo acercándose a la chica..

- Mi nombre es Castiel Dowglass, tengo 19 años de edad..-se acerca aun mas..

- Y soy su niñero..-dijo esto acercando su cara a la de la morena que comenzaba a temblar, por una razón que desconocía, ¿acaso sera por la cercanía de sus labios?, se pregunto su conciencia en un instante de desesperación..

- O mejor dicho,..-sus labios a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia, ¿respiración agitada?..

- Su perro..-concluyo como un susurro, para después alejarse bruscamente de la chica y seguir caminando.

¡Ohh!, eso la había molestado, ¿que se creía aquel chico para acercarse tanto a ella?.

¿Por que su pulso no dejaba de estar acelerado?, que le estaba pasando...acaso, eso era...lo que llaman...¿latidos irregulares?, ¿presión alta?, si tenia que ser eso, el simple hecho de conocerlo la hacia sentir mal.

- Señorita, Yosawa-Yucki, ¿que le pasa acaso no se

Siente bien?, ¿va a morir?..-pregunto el chico sonriendo.

- Así, que eres mi *Perro*..-dijo pensativa subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, sin hacer caso al comentario pasado del chico.

Yucki, abrió la puerta de la recamara, y comenzó a sacar ropa del armario, como si Castiel hubiera dejado de existir.

- ¿Que usare?..tal vez la ropa de ayer, no claro que no..tal vez la de deportes..¡Si esa estará bien!..exclamó la chica tomando dicha ropa y comenzando a desvestirse.

- Señorita Yosawa-Yucki, ¿esta segura que no le molesta el hecho de que la vea desnuda?..-interrogo Castiel, que había estado al lado de la puerta todo el tiempo.

- No...solo...¿Que pienses hacer algo tenebroso?.

- No pienso hacerlo...amenos que...su definición de tenebroso...sea el contacto físico con otra persona.

- ¿Que quieres decir?..-preguntó la chica algo contrariada.

- Nada...nada en absoluto.

- Bien...pero ahora seria mejor si esperas desde afuera..ordenó Yucki, sacándolo a empujones.

Es totalmente extraña...pensaba Castiel, al otro lado de la puerta, ¿que era lo que ellos querían con ella?, no le encontraba algo especial, era simple, como cualquier otra Niñata idiota que hubiera conocido antes..era bonita, pero...cualquier chica podía ser bonita...eso no la hacia especial..

- ¡Bien!, vamos ahora..-indicó la morena saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿A donde iremos?.

- ¡Al parque!.

- ¿Hay una razón?..-pregunto el pelirrojo mientras la seguía.

- No preguntes y sigue caminando idiota..-término con esto la conversación, y siguió caminando, con una pequeña sonrisa extraña.

Nueva fase improvisada de el nuevo plan; ¡Deshacerse Del Irritante, Pero Apuesto Perro!...¡En Marcha!.

***EnElParque***3

- Hace un rato, dijiste que eras mi perro, ¿cierto?..-pregunto la morena sonriendo, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

- Es verdad.

- ¡Entonces!, ¿Que tal si jugamos un poco, "perro"?.-opino la chica tomando una vara del suelo.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿En cerio?, ¡Entonces, atrapa!..-grito, lanzando la vara al aire.

- Si es lo que quieres..

Yucki, abrió los ojos como platos, al ver como el pelirrojo corría tras la vara, la tomaba con los dientes y la llevaba hasta ella.

- ¡Hecho!..-exclamó el chico, soltando la vara en una de las manos de Yucki.

- Eres extraño..-dijo la morena alejándose un poco..- ¡Pero bueno!, ¡Ahora vamos a que atrapes, uno de esos patos!..-opino caminando en dirección al lago, siendo o detenida al instante por el ojigris.

- Espere, se supone que cuando un perro cumple las ordenes de su amo a la perfección, debe merecer un premio, ¿no es cierto?.

- ¡Tienes toda la razón!, ¡Pero que cruel he sido!, ¡Ven aquí..-ordenó la morena acercándose al pelirrojo..- Entonces...tu premio...sera...tal vez...-susurro al oído del chico, haciéndolo temblar de una manera satisfactoria..- Quizá sea...-se acerco a sus labios..- ¡Esto!,.-grito la chica alejándose de golpe, mientras metía un hueso de goma en la boca del pelirrojo..

- Ves, deberías agradecer por tener una ama tan buena, ese hueso es casi nuevo, solo lo huso una vez ese perro flácido de los vecinos..-sonrió victoriosa.

- Supongo, que esto es por lo de hace un rato en las es careras..-exclamo soltando el hueso de goma y tomándolo con las manos..- Señorita Yosawa-Yucki, solo quiero advertirle, yo también suelo ser vengativo.

- Ya lo veremos "perro".-dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba hacia al lago..

- Chica extraña...-murmura Castiel con una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba el hueso de goma.

- ¡Oye perro!, ¿te quedaras ahí parado todo el día?..ahhh date prisa, que tengo hambre..

- Supongo que es cierto, salimos de la mansión sin antes desayunar..-interrumpió el pelirrojo, ya al lado de la morena.

- Tengo ganas de...

- ¿Pepinillos?..-pregunto el pelirrojo con burla.

- ¡¿Pero como lo as adivinado!?..-exclamo molesta la pequeña morena.

- Conozco, todo sobre usted señorita Yosawa-Yucki, ..se lo que ama...pero también lo que odia...conozco cada una de sus "partes"...literalmente..-dijo sonriendo, recordando el incidente de la mañana.

- ¡Calla perro idiota!, ¡Y compra pepinillos!.

- De acuerdo..

:**3MomentosDespuesComiendoPepinillos**:3

- ¡Amo esto!, es como comerse a unos bebés, solo imagina el dolor de sus padres los pepinos...-exclamo Yucki, sonriendo tenebrosamente mientras mordía la "cabeza" de uno de los pepinillos.

- Señorita, los pepinillos no son hijos de los pepinos, científicamente, son como parientes, pero no exactamente, son padre he hijo..

- ¡Calla!, nadie te pidió tu opinión..-dijo la chica alejando el gigantesco frasco de pepinillos..- ¡Oh!, son deliciosos, le diré a mi padre, que te pague por esto..

- Descuide, no necesita pagarlo, considere que es un regalo por habernos conocido..-opino el pelirrojo, mientras miraba hacia el lago.

- Entonces...quedate...con el ..hueso de goma..-dijo Yucki mientras mordisqueaba tres pepinillos a la vez..

- De acuerdo..-sonrió sin apartar la vista del lago.

- Vallamos a casa, creo que ya llevamos un buen rato aquí..-exclamo la morena poniéndose de pie..

- Supongo que tiene razón..-opino el pelirrojo haciendo lo mismo, mientras tomaba en frasco de pepinillos..- La ayudare con esto.

- ¡Pero no los comas!, ¡Si no, la maldición del pepinillo!, ¡Caerá sobre ti!,..-grito Yucki, señalando a Castiel.

- ¿Que es eso de la maldición del pepinillo?..-pregunto Castiel entre carcajadas.

- No te interesa...es un secreto..que solo yo, y los pepinillos...conocemos.

:**3EnLaMansion**:3

- ¡Ese maldito parque esta demasiado lejos!..-grito molesta la morena tirándose a la cama.

- Pero, si gracias a eso, a podido vaciar, casi por completo el frasco..-opino Castiel asombrado mostrando el gigantesco frasco de pepinillos.

- ¡Oh¡, ¡Perdona!, lo que pasa, es que ese perro idiota me mantuvo fuera de casa todo el día, y no tuve tiempo para ti, pero no te preocupes, te recompensar esta misma noche... - chillo la morena abrasando al pequeño esqueleto al lado de la cama.

- ¿Pero que cosa es eso?..-preguntó Castiel extrañado.

- ¡No es ninguna cosa!, ¡Es Howesel!..

- Ahhh..un gusto Howesel..-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una leve reverencia.

- H-Howesel, dice...amm...

- ¿Que dice?..preguntó Castiel contrariado por el comportamiento de la chica.

- Dice...que, amm...le pareces lindo..-exclamo la morena mostrando a Howesel, mientras ocultaba su rostro, por alguna razón los latidos irregulares había vuelto.

- ¿En cerio?, ¿Howesel dice eso?..-pregunto acercándose a la cama de la morena.

- ¡Si!, pero la verdad yo pienso que eres exageradamente irritante..

- Yo no lo creo..-dijo esto sonriendo, mientras se abalanzaba a la cama sobre la chica rodeando su cabeza con sus dos manos.

- ¡¿Pero que demo..

- Señorita, Yosawa-Yucki, es linda..¿lo sabe?..es tan linda, que es peligroso que un hombre la vea semi desnuda...¿sabe por que?..-susurro al oído de la chica, mientras acariciaba suavemente su muslo, y besaba delicadamente su cuello..

- Justamente, por que podrían hacer eso..-sonrió, mientras tocaba su suave cabello oscuro..

- Su piel se siente tan bien que incluso.. yo podría...

Pip/pip/pip/pip/..

- ¡Bien!, ¡mi turno termino!..-grito Castiel levantándose de golpe y apagando la alarma de su celular..- ¡Ten una muy mala noche!, ¡Niñata molesta!..

- ¡Oye!, ¡Tu no puedes hablarme así!, ¡Eres mi mucama!, ¡No tienes derecho a..

- Tiene razón, su mucama no tiene derecho a hacer lo que hice...pero solo hay un problema,.. después de las 9:pm,..soy simplemente Castiel, así que acostumbrese...-exclamo Castiel mientras salia de la habitación..- ¡Oh!, casi lo olvidaba...yo te lo advertí Niñata, soy muy vengativo...

- ¡Ahhh!, ¡Lo Odio! ¡Lo Odio! ¡Lo Odio! ¡Lo Odio! ¡Lo Odiooooooo!, ¡Pero acabaré con el!, ¡Desde mañana!,¡Ese irritante pero apuesto perro!, ¡Va comenzar a sufrir!...

- Ahhh!, ¡Lo Odio! ¡Lo Odio! ¡Lo Odio! ¡Lo Odio! ¡Lo Odiooooooo!...

_**N/A: ¡Hola!, Primero Gracias A Todos Por Sus Reviews De Verdad Muchas Gracias, Solo Por Ustedes Es Que Esta Historia Seguirá Progresando...En otro asunto, estaba pensando en actualizar todos los martes, ya que con la escuela, las tareas, las actividades presidensiales...tan,tan,tan ¡Si me nombraron presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos!, pero bueno dejemos mi ego de lado, espero que es asunto de actualizar cada martes les agrade..**_

_**PD: ¿Que lespareció el capitulo?, ¿Lo Odiaron?, ¿O quieren Mas?..espero sus opiniones, de nuevo muchas Gracias..**_

**_Besos:3Cachondones._**


	3. La Fase Uno¿¡Convertida en una NOCita?

Capitulo 3: La Fase Uno;..¿¡Convertida en una NO Cita!?

...*...*...*...*

- Hi,hi,hi...no puedo esperar para ver la cara de miedo de ese maldito perro...¡Tal vez Muera!, no..no tengo tanta suerte...-susurraba la chica de pelo oscuro, mientras caminaba hacia la recamara de su perro guardián con una bolsa plástica negra..

- Solo, tengo que poner esto en la puerta de su baño, para cuando la abra, ¡Cabum!...

Abrió la puerta lo mas lentamente que pudo, entrando de puntillas, una leve carcajada broto de sus labios al ver un gigantesco bulto en la cama cubierto con las sabanas, camino en reversa lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta del baño y abrirla siguió caminando en reversa hasta poder serrar con cuidado la puerta delante de ella.

- ¡Bien! A ahora solo...tengo que alcanzar...ese metal de ahí...-exclamo la chica parándose de puntillas haciéndose imposible llegar hasta arriba..- ¡Maldita estatura!

Subió su pie hasta la manecilla de la puerta, trató de tomar el metal, pero, su pie resbalo estaba apuntó de darse el golpe de su vida cuando...

- ¿Como puedes seguir siendo tan pequeña?.,.-intervino el pelirrojo al momento de atraparla antes de golpearse contra el piso..- Y para este tipo de travesuras, creo que eres demasiado mala..

Yucki, abrió los ojos como platos al ver al chico de ojos grises cargándola en sus brazos con el pecho descubierto..

- ¡S-sueltame!, ¡Maldito perro!..-grito molesta la morena mientras comenzaba a patalear sobre el cuerpo del chico..

Castiel, se limitaba a reír y a juntarla aun mas a su cuerpo..

- Castiel..¿estas aquí?..

Después de escuchar esto, los dos callaron al mismo tiempo, incluso sus respiraciones eran silenciosas..

Castiel, bajo con cuidado, a la pequeña chica atormentada, el simple hecho de pensar que pudieran encontrarlos adentro de la ducha completamente solos, y con ese maldito perro pervertido medio desnudo la atemorizaba por completo..

- ¡Demonios!..esto pasa por tener que cuidar a una Niñata tan infantil..-susurro Castiel, justo antes de arrastrar a Yucki hasta dentro de el cuarto de baño..

¿Por que los malditos latidos irregulares, volvían?..se preguntaba Yucki, mientras miraba los moldeados brazos de su perro guardia al lado de su cuello cubriéndola por completo...De pronto la puerta principal se la ducha comenzó a abrirse, el corazón de ambos se detuvo y Castiel pego mas su cuerpo al de la chica para evitar ser vistos..

"Así que ese era el perfume que usaban los chicos",..se decía así misma la morena..mientras percibía la embriagante fragancia del pelirrojo y se perdía en ella..

- Tsk...Así que te soy irresistible...-exclamó el pelirrojo sacando de el trance a Yucki que se mantenía absorbida por la fragancia de el chico.

- ¡N-no me eres irresistible!, me eres...¡Repugnante!...-se paro la chica dándose cuenta de que ya no había nadie afuera o dentro de la habitación..

Camino molesta hasta la puerta mientras echaba maldiciones a cada paso..

- ¡Oye!..-grito el pelirrojo deteniéndola..- No vuelvas a hacer este tipo de cosas, de acuerdo..podrían despedirme...-dijo mientras se acercaba al oído de la chica..- Y tu, no quieres eso..¿cierto?..

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yucki, molestándola aun mas, salio de la recamara sin contestar..y subió molesta hasta su recamara..

- Niñata extraña..-sonrió Castiel al verla salir de la habitación..- Así, que era por eso heee..-dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama desatendida, tomaba la gigantesca almohada que estaba cubierta por las sabanas, y sonreía al mirar la fotografía al lado de la cama..

- Esto apenas empieza...posiblemente..

...*...*...*...*

- ¡Ahhhhhhg!...¡Lo odio!..¿Y que esa estúpida manía de hablarme en el oído?, ¿que no sabe que a la gente le incomoda?, ¿y andar por ahí sin ropa como si...como si..¡Ahhhhhg!.-gritaba la morena mientras tomaba las almohadas y las aventaba hasta la pared..

Tomo el cuaderno debajo de su almohada y abrió a la mitad mientras tachaba con rojo, el "Plan A",..Tenia que hacer algo debía desecharse de el sea como sea..

- Howesel...esto es lo que aremos..*susurros que no se entienden*...¡Bien!..solo esperemos hasta la noche, solo tengo que aguantarlo un poco mas Howesel, y después ¡Cabum!..hi,hi,hi,hi..

- Señorita, el almuerzo esta listo..-llamó a la puerta uno de los sirvientes..

- ¡Aya voy!..-grito la chica con entusiasmo.

- ¿Que es lo que la alegra señorita?..-pregunto atento el castaño de ojos verdes escoltando a la chica hasta el comedor..

- Es un secreto Kentin..

El castaño, la miro extrañado, llevaba varios años trabajando en aquella casa como el asistente del padre de Yucki, pero jamas había podido entenderla, ella... era..diferente...extrañamente, diferente...

- ¿En que piensas tonto castaño?..-pregunto la morena sonriendo,..

- Nada..señorita, nada..-concluyo Kentin mientras bajaba con rapidez las escaleras..

"Extraño", pensaba Yucki, llevaban alrededor de cuatro años conociéndose, y el jamas le había dicho nada, solo se pasaba las horas en el estudio de su padre , haciendo no se que tipo de cosas, y solo de vez en cuanto podía verlo, y eso de alguna manera la entristecía..

- ¡Bien!..¿Que comerem...¡¿Que hace el aquí!?..-grito Yucki, al momento de dar un paso dentro de el comedor y ver al pelirrojo perro comiendo muy cómodamente sobre la mesa...

- ¡¿Que haces comiendo en mi mesa!? ¡Heee maldito perro!..

- Solo vine a acompañarla en el desayuno,..-Castiel sonrió forzadamente tratando de olvidar las ultimas dos palabras de la Niñata irritante...- Además, este plato no es mio, es para usted señorita Yosawa-Yucki..

La morena miro el gigantesco plato con ensalada y pepinillos en la mesa, y no lo pensó dos veces para llevarlo hasta su asiento y comenzar a devorarlo..

- ¡Espere!..-interrumpió el pelirrojo deteniendo con una de sus manos el camino de el tenedor a la boca de la chica..

- ¡¿Pero que haces!?, ¡Jamas detengas el camino de un pepinillo hasta mi boca!..

- Permitame.. -dijo Castiel, mientras arrebataba el tenedor de los dedos de la pelinegra..

- ¡Oye!, ¡Entrega ese bendito pep...-pero las palabras de Yucki, fueron interrumpidas cuando el chico de ojos grises introdujo el tenedor a la boca de la chica..

- ¡N-no hagas eso!..-chillo molesta la morena mientras masticaba el pepinillo..

- Es lo que una buena niñera haría..-dijo Castiel tomando otro de los pepinillos con el tenedor...

- ¡Detente!..-grito Yucki..

- Recuerdo, que hace unos minutos, dijo que jamas detuviera el camino de un pepinillo hasta su boca...-sonrió el pelirrojo dándole el pepinillo a la morena..

- A e-eso no me refería..-chillo Yucki mientras mordisqueaba el apetitoso pepinillo.

Castiel, sonrió, al ver a la apenada chica mordisqueando los pepinillos que el metía a su boca mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

- Puedo hacerlo sola...-recordó la chica.

- De acuerdo..-dijo Castiel dándole el tenedor a la pelinegra que en ese mismo instante comenzó a devorar toda la ensalada..

- ¿Tu no desayunaras?..

- Lo haría, pero no hay mas que pepinillos en la alacena..-exclamó Castiel señalando los frascos vacíos de pepinillos en la basura..

La morena se limito a hacer un gesto y tomar el baso de jugo para beberselo de un sorbo.

Se levanto de su asiento acomodo los platos donde deberían estar y se encamino a su habitación..

- ¿No piensa salir a ningún lado?..-pregunto el pelirrojo deteniendo a la chica..

- Son vacaciones, ninguno de mis amigos están en la ciudad, y no tengo un lugar interesante a donde ir..-se limito a contestar la morena mientras seguía caminando por las escaleras..

- La llevare a un lugar..interrumpió el pelirrojo..

- ¿Y que si no quiero acompañarte?, puedes ir tu solito..

- Entonces..supongo que iré a donar todos esos pepinillos a algún centro alimenticio..-bromeo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la alacena.

- ¡Detente ahí!, ¡No llevaras mis lindos bebes a ningún lado, y menos a un lugar donde un montón de mocos flacuchos, los morderán con sus podridos dientes!..-grito la chica corriendo a abrazar a sus preciados pepinillos.

- No hay un centro alimenticio como ese, y además no deberías ser tan cruel..

- ¡Yo no soy cruel!..

- Entonces...¿vendrás conmigo?...-pregunto el chico sonriendo..

:3*DiezMinutosDeVerrincheDespues*:3

- ¡Que quede claro, que solo lo hago por los pepinillos!, ¡No por que tu quieras!..-chillo la morena dando zancadas por la acera.

- Lo entiendo, pero no cree ¿que eso es demasiado?..-preguntó Castiel, señalando el gran frasco de pepinillos en la espalda de la chica..

- ¡Nada por este frasco es demasiado!..Y entonces, ¿a donde vamos?..

- Es una sorpresa, estoy seguro de que te gustara..-dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo mientras apuntaba a un pequeño kiosco escondido detras de un karaoke..

- ¿Se supone, que eso es un kiosco?,..-pregunto la morena deteniendo las carcajadas..

- Supongo, que le ha gustado...-dijo Castiel al mirar la gran sonrisa de la chica.

- Creo, que se puede decir que si..

- Quiero mostrarle algo...-opino el pelirrojo jalando a la morena hasta una pequeña fuente, que tenia una figura extraña...

- Eso es...tal vez..¿un elefante con alas?..-dijo Yucki analizando la extraña figura...

- Ja, solo tiene que verla desde este ángulo...-indicó Castiel, acomodando el cuerpo de la morena sobre una pequeña cerca detrás suyo..

Yucki, miro atenta la pequeña fuente, y se asombro por el elefante, que de la nada se había convertido en un hermoso y gigantesco cisne con unas alas preciosas rodeadas de flores, era algo tan bello, y ...extraño, pues el hecho de que algo cambiase ¡Tanto!, desde otro ángulo, era aterrador...

- ¿Es bello cierto?, solía venir algunas veces a este lugar...-pronuncio el pelirrojo, sentándose en la pequeña banqueta mientras admiraba la fuente...

- ¿Ya no lo haces mas?..-pregunto Yucki mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- No, piensan demoler este lugar en unas semanas...

¿Demoler?, ¿Por que?, ¿Era bello no?, entonces se dio cuenta, al mirar a su alrededor pudo notar que el lugar estaba casi vacío, solo había un pequeño puesto de helados y unos cuantos niños y ancianos..

- ¿Quieres un helado?..-preguntó Castiel rompiendo el incomodo silencio..

- ¿helado?, ¡Por supuesto!..

- Bien vamos...-dijo el pelirrojo jalandola con fuerza hasta el puesto de helados...

- ¿De que sabor lo quieren?..-pregunto el anciano de anteojos, señalando los contenedores..

- ¡Quiero chocolate!..-grito emocionada la morena mirando los contenedores..

- Lo siento, pero esa niña se ha llevado el ultimo..

Yucki dirigió la mirada a donde el hombre apuntaba, y vio a una niña de alrededor unos 11 años, que para su sorpresa, de la nada comenzó a sonreír con burla y a sacarle la lengua..

- ¡Mierda!,¡Yo quería ese helado!..-chillo molesta mirando como la chiquilla volvía a sonreír..

- ¿En verdad lo quiere?..-preguntó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Claro que si!..

Entonces, Yucki se dio cuenta, en ese mismo instante, el pelirrojo caminaba hacia la chiquilla y comenzaba a decirle no se que palabrerías, hasta que de repente comenzó a quitarse el chaleco, y así sucesivamente con la corbata y la camisa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como la chiquilla le entregaba felizmente el helado den chocolate y se iba como sin nada..

- Aquí esta..-dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a la morena que lo miraba contrariada..

- ¡¿Pero que demonios fue eso!?..-pregunto confundida..

- No fue difícil, sólo pidió como condición que me desnudase..-expuso Castiel, sonriendo como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo mas normal de el mundo..

:3SarcasmoParanoicoEnLaMenteDeYucki:3

"- ¿Oye como estuvo tu día?"

"- ¡Oh!, ¡Muy bien!, solo tuve que desnudarme para robarle el helado a una chiquilla de 11 años".

"- ¡Oh Fabuloso!".

:3DeNuevoEnElMundoReal:3

- Eres raro, eres el chico mas raro de la existencia, eres el alienígena mas raro de rarolandia...-exclamo Yucki robándole el helado al chico..

- Bueno, soy un raro alienígena, que consiguió el ultimo helado de chocolate, para una amante de el pepinillo,..Todo sigue siendo normal...-opino el pelirrojo con sarcasmo sacando una leve sonrisa de la morena...

¿amante de el pepinillo?, ¿que se creía ese perturbador de niñas pequeñas?

- ¿Usted querrá alguno?..-preguntó el anciano apuntando a Castiel después de haber admirado toda la escena..

- Si supongo que debería hacerlo, quiero uno de menta...-el anciano sonrió al ver un contenedor con ese sabor, sintiéndose salvado de otra escena cruel y pervertida como la de hace un momento.

- ¿Menta?, debí haberlo sospechado...-dijo Yucki poniéndose en pose pensativa..

- ¿Que quiere decir con eso?..-pregunto Castiel confundido..

- Estaba tratando de adivinar, cual era tu sabor favorito, debo haber sabido que era el de menta, un sabor aburrido y amargo...-sentencio la chica sonriendo.

- ¿Cree que soy aburrido y amargo?..

- Claro..-contesto Yucki sonriendo.

- Eso hiere mis sentimientos..-dijo Castiel con indignación..

- ¿Tienes sentimientos?..-preguntó la morena, haciendo que el pelirrojo hiciera un gesto gracioso con la nariz, y diera un gran mordisco al helado..

- ¿Que pasa?..-preguntó Castiel confundido, viendo como Yucki se des encajaba de risa..

- ¡Eso que haces con la nariz es horrible!, ¡Aterradoramente horrible!..-grito Yucki entre carcajadas...

- ¿Puedo tomar eso como un cumplido?..

- ¡¿Cumplido!?, ¿desde cuando, decirle a alguien horrible se ha vuelto un cumplido?, pero si es así...-la morena comenzó a carraspear con la garganta como si estuviera apunto de cantar, lo cual pensaba hacer,..

- ¡Horrible!, ¡horribleee!, ¡Aterradoramente horribleee!, ¡La cara de mi niñera es horribleee!..-comenzó a cantar, haciendo que varias de las personas en el lugar la mirasen, o como algunos otros que buscaban alguna cámara escondida...

- Sientete honrado..

- ¿Gracias?..-dijo el pelirrojo algo confundido, sin evitar soltar una leve sonrisa..

- De nada...

- Bueno, usted también es horrible, es Aterradoramente horrible...-opino el chico mirando hacia otro lado evitando la mirada molesta de la morena..

- ¿Horrible?, Yucki Yosawa, es la chica mas bella de la existencia..-reto con orgullo...- Dime, ¿que tengo de horrible?

- Esto, pues, tal vez debería...

- ¿Vez?, no tienes ningún defecto del cual culparme ¡Yo soy perfecta!..-dijo Yucki sonriendo..

- No, no es eso..solo que son tantos, que no se con cual comenzar..-bromeó el pelirrojo..

- ¡Ey!, ¡Tu no me conoces no sabes absolutamente nada!

- Esta equivocada..-opino seriamente el chico, borrando la cara de burla de Yucki, por una de confusión.

- ¿Que dices?..-pregunto confusa, ¿a que se refería ese chico?

- Se lo demostraré...Tiene 15 años, justo el 29 de octubre, cumplirá los 16, su color favorito es el rojo, por que le recuerda a la sangre...lo cual es extraño, ama los pepinillos, el chocolate, las películas de horror, y espantar a sus niñeras, y odia alrededor de todo el universo..-termino el pelirrojo morando a Yucki directamente a los ojos..

Yucki, parpadeo como un millón de veces, para asimilar la situación, ¿como era posible que el pelirrojo la conociera tan bien?, ¡Eso era extraño!, ¡Horriblemente extraño!..

- ¿Como sabes todo eso?, ¡Eres un alienígena!, ¡Lo sabia!, ¡Un maldito alienígena de rarolandia!..

- No lo soy, simplemente la conozco, la conozco como las palmas de mis manos, mi simple existencia es a causa de usted, soy una persona, que nació para servirle, una mínima existencia que apareció para la simple razón de convertirse, ... en su perro...-susurro el pelirrojo al lado de la chica que parecía haber sido atropellada por un tráiler lleno de harina..

¿Como el podía decir eso?, ninguna persona cuerda seria capaz de decir lo que aquel chico acababa de decir, era lo mas extrañamente romántico que le habían dicho...¡Espera!, ¿¡Que demonios estaba pensando!?..

- Su helado se derrite...

- ¿hee?..-pregunto la morena saliendo de su trance..

- Digo, que su helado se..

- ¡Espera!, ¡¿Que demo..-Yucki se paralizo por unos segundos al ver como el apuesto pelirrojo lamia las leves gotas de helado de chocolate de su mano..

- Se derretía..-dijo alejándose de la chica que lo miraba con terror..

- ¡¿Pero quien te crees que eres!?, ¡No puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas!..-grito la morena hechando fuego por los ojos..

- Eso es lo que hace una buena niñera...

- Esa siempre es tu escusa para toquetearme, y eso que solo llevo una semana conociéndote..-sentencio Yucki cruzada de brazos..

- No es una escusa es la verdad..-dijo Castiel haciendo que Yucki inflara las mejillas con enfado..

Yucki, se limito ha deshacerse de el empaque de su helado, y a mirar de nuevo la extraña fuente...

- A empezado a anochecer deberíamos volver a casa..-dijo la morena sin apartar la mirada de la fuente..

- Espere, ya casi llega lo mejor..

- ¿Lo mejor?, ¿que quieres de...-Yucki se detuvo en seco..

- Ahora empieza..

Yucki se quedo atontada al mirar como de el pico de el cisne comenzaba a salir agua chorros y el como las luces de el kiosco se encendían y hacían parecer que el agua era de un delicado color rosa, de pronto toda la gente se acercaba y comenzaba a tirar monedas a la fuente...

- ¿Que hacen?..-pregunto la morena confundida, mirando como Castiel le extendía una moneda...

- Piden un deseo, todas las noches justo en este instante, todos se reúnen alrededor de la fuente y comienza a pedir sus deseos mientras lanzan una moneda...

- Que desperdicio de dinero...pero..-dijo la chica tomando la moneda..- ¡Quiero intentarlo!..

Castiel miro a la morena que lanzo la moneda y entrelazo sus manos mientras susurraba cosas inentendibles..

- Seguro, pediste un montón de frascos de pepinillos, y ropa sombría para Howesel..-bromeo Castiel mirando con burla a la morena..

- Lo pensé..pero tenia algo mas importante que pedir...

- De acuerdo...ahora volvamos a casa..-sugirió el pelirrojo a lo que la morena asintió..

:3SorpresivamenteRapidoEnLaMansion:3

- ¡Gracias al cielo, que el kiosco ese esta cerca!, ¡Si no ya estaría muerta de el cansancio!..-dijo la morena estirando los brazos recién entraron a la casa..

- Eso es seguro, por que si ust..-Castiel callo en seco al escuchar su teléfono y ver el nombre en el..- Permitame necesito contestar..-exclamo el pelirrojo metiéndose al baño principal...

¿Quien demonios, hablaba por teléfono en el baño?

Pero agradeció a dios la oportunidad, y saco un pequeño tarro de su bolso, y silenciosa,ente entro al cuarto de Castiel, que para su buena suerte se encontraba en la planta baja,. Hizo lo que tenia que hacer, y se apresuro a salir de la habitación.

- ¿Puedo preguntar, que hace aquí?..-dijo Castiel apareciendo de la nada..

- Bueno, yo esto...quería entrar al baño, ya que tu entraste al principal decidí venir al mas cercano y ese era el tuyo...-Yucki, sonrió lo mas sinceramente que pudo y se dirigió a la puerta, pero el pelirrojo fue mas rápido y la tomo de el brazo, deteniéndola brutalmente, lo que provoco que ella voltease la cara molesta, quedando a unos centímetros de el chico.

- Yucki...-el cuerpo de la morena se tenso, ¿acaso, esa era la primera vez que sólo le decía "Yucki"? ..- ¿Se divirtió?..

Yucki no contesto, solo seguía mirándolo a el y al brazo con que la sujetaba..

- Espero que eso sea un si...ya que gaste mi día libre en ti ...Niñata...

La morena, abrió los ojos como platos...¡Eso era verdad!, ¡Hoy era domingo!, y su pervertida niñera tenía el día libre, y aun así la llevo a "divertirse", y eso era algo totalmente extraño, su "niñera pelirroja", tenia la bendita manía que después de el horario comenzaba a tratarla como cualquiera y gritarle de insultos, y ¡hoy!, ¡justamente hoy!, que era su día libre el no había dicho ¡Nada!, y cuando dice "¡Nada!", se refiere obviamente a ¡Nada!..

- ¡No te pagare el día!, ¡Tu decidiste desperdiciarlo en mi!..-bramó molesta..

- Para nada, fue un día desperdiciado..-dijo bromeando el pelirrojo guiñándole el ojo a la morena que lo miraba enfadada..

- Voy a dormir estoy cansada..-exclamo la morena tratando de zafarse de el agarre pero este no la dejo..

- Yucki...-dijo acercándose a el oído de la morena..- . Sue.ños...-deletreo Castiel haciendo erizar la piel de la morena que se soltó al instante y salio hechando lumbre de la habitación..

...*...*...*...*

- ¡Maldita "Niñera pelirroja"!,..-gritaba Yucki mientras entraba en su habitación y se tiraba a la cama..

- Lo se, no tienes que repetirlo...¡Howesel entiendo!..-bramó molesta la morena tomando la calavera y abrazándola con fuerza...

- Si lo se, lo se...ese maldito pelirrojo me quita demasiado tiempo, pero no te preocupes, voy a compensarte, he pedido algo fabuloso para ti...

- ¡Si!, ¿pero como pudiste adivinarlo?.. estoy segura que ese elegante traje de verdugo te quedara excelente...¡Bendita Fuente De Los Deseos!..

...*...*...*

Castiel sonrió satisfecho al salir de la ducha, tomo la toalla y se tiro a la cama des tendida, lo cual le pareció extraño por que no recordaba haberla des tendido en ningún momento se tapó con las sabanas, y callo a los pies de morfeo...esa chica pelinegra si que lo cansaba..

:3DeMañana!:3

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con pesadez, y vio como la luz entraba por la ventana, y maldijo a la noche por ser tan corta,..

Comenzó a estirarse pero al parecer sus brazos no se movían, sus ojos se des orbitaron al darse cuenta que estaba adherido completamente al colchón, pensó un momento y de la nada llego algo a su cabeza...

"¡Bendita entrada al baño!" ...pensó..

- ¡Yucki!

Pero nadie respondió...

**N/A; ¡Hola!, ¿como estan?, ¡No, no estoy muerta!, lamento no haber actualizado rápido, lo que pasa es que ¡Yo!, no tengo internet , y eso me ¡mata!, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda...**

**¿Que lespareció el capitulo?, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Review?**


	4. ¡¿Conociendo gente?, Amigos Pateticos

_**Capitulo**_ 4: ¡¿_**Conociendo**__**gente**_!?;, _**Amigos**__**Patéticos**_.

Tomo el libro de ciencias con pesadez y lo metió en la gigantesca y pesada mochila color rojo,.

Peino su cabello suavemente dejándolo suelto y arrugo un poco la falda a cuadros ¡Odiaba el hecho de quedara perfectamente planchada..

Acomodo su saco verde, y su corbata a cuadros de el mismo color..

Lo único que no odiaba de volver a la maldita escuela, era el hecho de que era su primer año en preparatoria, y que podría ver a sus compañeros que le hacían falta desde hace semanas..

Abrió la puerta con prisa, y...

- ¿En cerio?, ¡la primera imagen que veo en el día tenias que ser tu!,..¡Mierda!..-chillo la morena al ver al pelirrojo al otro lado de la puerta..

- Buenos días señorita..-sonrió Castiel..

- Buenos di..¡Espera!, ¿Que haces tu, con el uniforme de mi instituto?..-pregunto alarmada señalando el pantalón verde a cuadros de su niñero irritante..

- Iré a su instituto.-dijo tranquilamente, acomodando su corbata..

¡¿Pero que demonios!?, ¡Eso tenia que ser una broma!, ¡Su niñera la seguiría hasta el instituto!, ¡¿Quien se creía!?, ¿su abuela?..

- Ni lo sueñes...-dijo molesta empujándolo hacia otro lado para bajar las escaleras..

- ¿Ira caminando?..-pregunto el pelirrojo sonriendo..

- ¡¿Caminando!?, ¡Pero si el instituto, esta a kilómetros!..-dijo contrariada, deteniéndose a la mitad de las escaleras..

- Entonces, ¿vendrá en el coche conmigo?

- ¿Contigo?, ¡Jamas!, quien sabe que me quieras hacer..-exclamó mientras seguía bajando las escaleras..

- Bien, supongo que la veré en la escuela...tal vez logre llegar en dos días...o mas..-sonrió mostrando las llaves de el coche que tenia en la mano.

- Maldito..-entre cerro los ojos deteniéndose en seco..- Date prisa que llegaremos tarde, "niñera pelirroja"..

Castiel, río satisfecho y la alcanzo en las escaleras, sin decirle nada mas, sabia que si decía alguna de sus tonterías terminaría arruinándolo todo..

- Te recuerdo, que tengo brazos..-recordó la morena cuando Castiel abrió la puerta de el coche..

- Lo recuerdo..

Yucki bufo molesta, y subió al auto, ¿Que era lo que sucedía?, ¿como el pelirrojo podía ir a su instituto?

- ¿No tenias 19?..-preguntó la morena ladeando la cabeza..

- ¿Me veo de 19?..

- No lo se, pero en cerio ¿que edad tienes?

- Te dejare con la duda..-sonrió Castiel para comenzar a conducir..

¡Maldito!, ¡Maldito!, ¡El arruinaría, los fantásticos tiempos de instituto que le esperaban!..

- ¡No puede ser!..-grito la morena de la nada, intrigando al pelirrojo..

- ¿Le pasa algo?..-pregunto dudoso pero la morena ni se inmuto.

- ¡¿Como demonios voy a contarle esto a Kami!?, ¡Oh por dios!, ¡No puedo contarle!, ¡Si se lo cuento tendré que asesinarla para que no lo publique!, ¡Estoy muerta!..

Castiel la miraba con curiosidad y pensaba en que demonios decía esa mujer, nada bueno de seguro..

Sonrió de lado al recordar el día en que lo pego a la cama por completo..o cuando cambio su pasta de dientes por ajo molido, y tubo mal aliento toda una semana..esa chica no se cansaba de ahuyentarlo..

- ¡Idiota!, ¡frena!, ¡Ya llegamos!..-grito Yucki molesta haciendo que Castiel frenara de golpe..

- ¡¿Que demonios piensas maldito pelirrojo?, ¡Te voy a dar en la ma..!, ¡Si vuelve a hacer algo como esto!, ¡Te voy a arrancar los hue...!..

- ¡Paaaaaaay!..-grito Yucki bajando de la limosna abrazando con fuerza a la peliblanca que hace un momento, le gritaba no se que tantas cosas al pelirrojo..

- ¡Yucki!

- ¡Paay!

- ¡Yucki!...¿Quien es el?.. -pregunto Pay sonriendo señalando al chico que conducía la limosna hace un momento..

- Soy Castiel, un gusto en conocerla..-dijo Castiel llegando hasta ellas..

- ¿Castiel?.. ¿Y que hace "Castiel", contigo?..¿heeeee?..-exclamo la ojiazul con un tono de voz mas agudo de lo normal..

Yucki, le dedico una mirada de odio a Castiel y se escondió detrás de la peliblanca que la miro confundida...

- El..shh...e-es...no q-quire..shhh...niñ-ñera...M-ma...ma..shh...M-marcharse..-chillo sollozando la morena recargándose en el hombro de la ojiazul..

- ¡Oh, tranquila, tranquila...

- ¿Lo tienes?..-preguntó la morena mirando a Pay con la mirada seria..

- Si..

- ¡Dámelo!..-exclamo Yucki haciendo ojos de perrito..

- ¿Estas segura?..-pregunto dudosa la peliblanca abriendo el cierre de su bolso..

- ¡Si!..¡Lo necesito!

Castiel, las miraba extrañado, pero en el momento en que la peliblanca metió la mano en la mochila...el reacciono.. ¡¿Acaso!?...

- ¡Espere deten..

- ¡Aquí esta!...-grito Pay con entusiasmo sacando un pedazo de carne cruda de la mochila y dándole una cachetada a Yucki con el..- ¡Tranquila Yucki!, ¡Tranquila!..-gritaba histérica mientras seguía golpeándole la cara a la morena con la carne..

- ¡Oh! ¡Golpe de carne!, ¡yo quiero!..-dijo entusiasmada una chica de coletas con el pelo azul, apareciendo de la nada..

- ¿Golpe de ca...-dudo el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido al instante por Pay..

- ¡Lo hago por que las amo!..-grito emocionada sacando otro pedazo de carne y comenzando a golpear con el a la peliazul..

- ¡Hola!, ¿Como están chi..- un muchacho pelinegro camino hacia ellos pero fue duramente abofeteado por una salchicha proveniente de el bolso de Pay..- ¡¿Que no sabes recibir de mejor forma a las personas!?, ¡Maniática!..

- No, no lo se..-dijo esta volviéndolo a abofetearlo con la misma salchicha..

- ¡Sparkell!, ¿Como estas?.. ¿heeee?.. ¿que me tienes preparado para hoy?...-corrió ansiosa la peliazul hasta donde el pelinegro Sparkell, la esperaba..

- ¡Bien Dulce!..¡Que crees que aprendí en las vacaciones!,

-¡Aprendí magia!..Mira la caja, mira esta caja común y corriente...- exclamo Sparkell emocionado abriendo su mochila, y sacando una pequeña caja de colores..

- ¡Yei!, ¡Una caja!, ¡Una caja Ordinaria!..-exclamo Dulce, con histeria..

- ¿Tiene algo dentro?..-pregunto el pelinegro abriendo la caja..

- ¡No lo tiene!, ¿como lo hiciste?..-miro emocionada la peliazul, sacando una mirada de confusión de todos alrededor.

- Aun no he hecho nada..

- ¡Pues hazlo!..-dijo Dulce con desesperación..

- Bien, mira la caja, ahora pondré estos brillos mágicos en la caja, y después arrojarás estas habichuelas a la puerta..

- De acuerdo..

- ¡Abra Cadabra!, ¡arroja!..-indico Sparkell..

- ¡Allí esta!,.-grito la chica dándose vuelta y arrojando las habichuelas, dándole la oportunidad al pelinegro para cambiar la caja por otra idéntica..

- ¡Ahora mira la caja!

- ¡Una rata!, ¡Magia!, ¡Una rata!..¿como lo hiciste?..-abrió la caja emocionada, encontrándose una rata dentro de ella..

- Solo tuve que cambiar la caja por una que tuviera algo adentro en el momento en que diste la vuelta para tirar las habichuelas..

- ¿Entonces, no es magia?..-dijo con un puchero..

- Supongo que no..

- ¡Es un fraude!..-grito molesta..

- ¡Es un fraude mágico!..-exclamo Sparkell, subiendo la voz

- ¡Yei!..

- ¡Yucki!...-grito Sparkell apuntando a la morena...- ¿Como estas?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿no estuviste en prisión mientras no te vigilaba?..-pregunto preocupado abrazando con fuerza a Yucki que luchaba por respirar..

- ¿Podrías soltarla?..-exclamo en tono serio el pelirrojo jalando de un brazo a Yucki, que lo miro con molestia..

- ¿Quien es este?, ¡No me digas que es un acosador!, ..-dijo sacando una paleta de policía de la mochila..

- ¡Tranquilo!, no necesitas golpearme, soy el niñero de Yucki, ¿cierto señorita?...

Sparkell, dirigió su mirada hacia Yucki, con curiosidad..

- Es mentira, jamas lo conocí ¡Golpealo!..-apunto la chica emocionada hacia el pelirrojo en ese mismo instante..

- Eres cruel Yucki, lo eres, eres muy cruel..-exclamo con alegría la rubia con una larga trenza, y unas gafas cuadradas que escondían unos ojos hermosos cafés rojizos...

- ¡Kami!, ¡puedo explicarlo!, es solo que bueno...esto...solo no te lo había contado por..esto...-Yucki canturreo fingiendo distracción mientras frotaba sus manos nerviosa..

- ¡Nada de explicaciones!, cuando empiezas a hacer esas extrañas frotaciones en tus manos es por que ocultas algo, ¿heeee?, ¿En cerio no lo conoces?, ¿que son?, ¿acaso son pareja?, ¡Ahh!, ¡Esto estará en primera plana!..

- No lo haría si fuera tu..-susurro Sparkell, apuntando a la pequeña chica pelinegra cubierta de una aura negra mientras la miraba con ojos fosforescentes..

- Corre..-Kami al escuchar este murmuro, que venia de algún lugar desconocido, sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a correr dentro de el instituto mientras Yucki la perseguía a gran velocidad...

El resto, se miraron entre si encogiendo los hombros y se dirigieron adentro de el instituto detrás de las dos lunáticas chicas que corrían por doquier..

Misteriosamente, todos estaban en la misma clase, una clase desastrosa si se puede decir así, todos se conocían de alguna manera, bromeaban y jugaban con bolas de papel, al contrario de Yucki, que montaba sobre un carrito de mercado que había aparecido de no se donde, jugando carreras contra Sparkell por todo el pasillo , mientras el pelirrojo la miraba sonriendo, al escuchar como esta gritaba cosas, como; "¡Vuelquen este carro de chayotes, en la meta de el mercado!"

- ¡Adentro!..-escucho gritar la pelinegra, lo que la hizo saltar de golpe y correr hasta el aula, sin importarle el hecho de que su carrito había atropellado ya ha muchos peatones..

- Bien..soy Catalina Awado del Hoyo..-unas leves sonrisas se escaparon al escuchar el nombre..- Soy su profesora de Historia, llamenme "Señorita Awado", y solo podrán hablar si levantan la mano y les sedo el permiso, no se permiten revoloteos, sus celulares serán retirados al comienzo de la clase, se prohíben parejitas, ni hombres o mujeres "cariñositos"...¿alguna pregunta?..

- ¡Señorita Awada de el Hoyo!...¿cuanta comida quiere por no quitarme mi celular?...-pregunto Kami, con entusiasmo, mientras se robaba el bolso de la peliblanca Pay..

- ¡Kamila Ortela!, ¡No trate de sobornarme!..¡Y es Awado!, ¡Awado!..-grito molesta la maestra pelirroja y regordeta..

La "Señorita Awado", desvío la mirada hacia la peliblanca Pay, que levantaba la mano eufórica..

- Si , señorita Pay Silmon..

- ¿Puedo comer en esta clase?...-preguntó, emocionada arrebatándole el bolso a Kamila y sacando una soda de el..

- ¡Claro que no!..-chillo la mujer exasperada..

El resto de la clase prefirió mantenerse callada, mientras la "Señoría Awado", decía lista y dictaba el horario, mientras pedía algo de información de cada uno..

- La odio..-susurro Yucki, saliendo de el aula al lado de Pay y el pelirrojo..- Meteré adentro de su camioneta un enjambre de abejas venenosas y carnívoras, para que la devoren completa y la manden a estudiar a los monos en el mas allá, muajajajaja, muajajajaja...-fantaseaba la morena mientras reía eufóricamente..

- Señorita Yucki, ¿aun esta molesta por ese insignificante incidente en la clase de historia?..-pregunto Castiel dudoso..

- Solo olvidalo ya, Yucki..no le tomes importancia...-intervino Pay con voz tranquila..

- ¡¿Olvidarlo!?, ¡Como te atreves!, ¡Esa maldita vieja teñida, la voy a atizar!..-grito la morena...- Como se atreve a insultar este hermoso espécimen...-exclamó ofendida señalando, una hoja arrugada de papel..

- Sin duda, es una banana con la cara de un trasero..-se burló el pelirrojo mirando la hoja...

- ¡Es un maldito pepinillo!, ¡Y esa cara de trasero!, ¡Es un bigote!, ¡ Es un maldito pepinillo charro!, ¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿No pueden comprenderlo!?..

- Eso no existe..-dijo Sparkell, apareciendo de repente, con dulce a su lado..

- ¡Claro que existe!..-chillo Yucki..

- No..-dijeron al unisono..

- ¡Si!..

- ¡No!..

- ¡Siii!.

- ¡Noo!

- ¡El maldito pepinillo charro si existe!..-grito a todo pulmón entrando a la cafetería haciendo que todos la mirasen...

- ¡¿Que!?, ¿Algún problema con eso!?..

Todos quedaron callados al escuchar el grito de la frustrada pelinegra que caminaba dando zancadas hasta una mesa seguida por los otros..

- ¡Paay!..-grito con seriedad la morena..- ¡Mi pepinillo!..

La peliblanca, saco el frasco de pepinillos de su gran bolso blanco y se lo entrego a la morena..

- Yo te creo..-escuchó la morena que le decían desde atrás..

- B-bu-buenos d-dias, E-eri-rick...-tartamudeo Yucki, poniéndose roja como un tomate,'ante la atenta mirada de el chico con gafas y cabello castaño rojizo..

- ¿Te pasa algo?, ¿te sientes mal?..-pregunto Erick preocupado..

- N-no e-estoy b-bi..¡Un pepinillo gigante!..-grito tan fuerte señalando hacia el frente haciendo que todos volteasen mientras ella salia corriendo..

- ¿Pasa algo?..-pregunto Castiel, mirando como el chico, "Erick", caminaba detrás de Yucki, con cara de preocupación..

- No lo se, ellos tienen una relación extraña, tienen ese..algo...algo..¿como se dice?...es algo extraño...-dijo Dulce mordisqueando su gigantesca paleta..

- Sabes...es algo gracioso...Yucki, puede hablar tranquilamente con todos los chicos pero cabe la casualidad de que con Erick, es diferente...a diferencia de Erick que se le hace imposible hablar con una chica sin congelarse, pero con Yucki puede hablar con normalidad..¡Es todo un caso!..-exclamo emocionada la rubia con gafas mientras hacia anotaciones en un cuaderno..

- No le des tanta importancia..-intervino el pelinegro Sparkell con ademán tranquilo...

- Idiota...-susurro Pay, sacando una malteada en lata, de su bolso...

- Maniática..-contesto el Sparkell rindo, dando comienzo a una guerra de insultos entre ambos..

- Descuida ellos se aman..-interrumpió la peliazul de coletas con una gigantesca sonrisa..

- ¡No nos amamos!..-gritaron al unisono ambos chicos al escuchar esto..

- Iré por Yucki, ya a tardado demasiado..dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose en pie..

- No lo hagas..-escucho decir Castiel a una chica de ropa oscura, y con mucho delineador..- Justo en este momento deben estar haciendo su escena, de tartamudeos y mímica...son unos críos idiotas...-exclamó con amargura sentándose al lado de el pelirrojo haciendo que este se sentase..

- ¡No la llames idiota imitación de payaso!..-grito Kamila interviniendo..

- ¡Oh!, ¡gran insulto Hanna Montana!, ¿algo mas?..-pregunto la chica teñida..

- Tampoco estoy de acuerdo, no puedes llamar de esa forma a Yucki..-dijo Castiel, robando un jugo de la bolsa de Pay..

- Claro que puedo, por que la odio, la odio casi tanto como..no, la odio más a ella que a cualquier cosa, incluso mas que a los hippies...-mascullo la chica con delineador dándole una mordida a la manzana..

- Mell...-exclamo con frialdad la morena acercándose a la mesa de sus amigos con Erick detrás..

- Yucki..-dijo esta con el mismo tono de voz entre cerrando los ojos...- Que molestia verte...creí que estarías en prisión, pero al parecer estar perdiendo el toque..-reto Mell desviando la mirada hacia Castiel..

- Y tu, ¿sigues escondiendo las arrugas detrás de el delineador?, ¡A no!, ya lo recuerdo...-exclamo esto poniéndose en pose pensativa..- ¡No las tienes!, ¡Por que sigues siendo una beba!, ¡Una beba, mocosa, molesta y creída!..-dijo con burla la morena, sabiendo que la susodicha se molestaría..

El timbre de entrada sonó antes de que la pálida chica delimitada pudiera contestar, lo que la hizo fruncir al ceño y pararse de su asiento..

Ambas se miraron con rencor, y caminaron hacia la siguiente clase, los demás caminaron tras ellas como normalmente lo hacían..

"Bendita clase de álgebra!", aunque Yucki quisiera ocultarlo, todos sabían que era una nerdscita, a lo que de refería a álgebra..lo que eran "×" , he incógnitas le fascinaban, era una buena matemática por así decirlo..

La morena miraba el pisaron con emoción escribiendo con rapidez todo lo que el maestro Farres decía,..

- Me estas asustando, de nuevo me asustas..-susurro por lo bajo la peliblanca Pay a la morena, que no le tomo importancia..- Eso que haces es aterrador..-señalo mirando como Yucki, se acercaba al cuaderno y comenzaba a susurrarse, dios sabe que cosas, y a reírse eufórica..

- Esta ignotizada, ¡esa maldita "{(×)y÷ 4× 2(×)}, la atrapo!..-exclamo Sparkell con molestia..

- No puedo creer que lleve ya 18, problemas resueltos en la prueba..eso es algo alienígenamente imposible...

- Es a causa de los pepinillos...yo lo se...

- ¡Listo!, ¡Lo hice!, ¡si, si lo hice!, ¡Heeeeee!, ¡Lo hice!..-se escucho gritar al fondo de el aula a Dulce que sostenía la prueba con emoción..

- ¿Pasa algo, Dulce Grous?..-pregunto el profesor contrariado..

- ¡Lo he hecho!, ¡Lo he logrado!, ¡Yeeei!..-volvió a gritar causando conmoción..

- ¡¿Que demonios el lo que as hecho!?, ¡Dilo ya, por dios!,...¡Mierda!...principiantes..-exclamo molesta la morena al no poderse concentrar en el penúltimo problema..

- ¡Lo he hecho!, ¡Por fin he logrado formarlo!..-contesto Dulce, eufórica mostrando la gigantesca flor dibujada con las bolitas de la hoja de respuestas..- ¡Ahhh!, ¡Soy increíble!, ¡tendré un 10!..

- Esta completamente equivocada ese tipo de bromas no hará que consiga el 10..-se limito a contestar el profesor..

- Pero..pero si la he dibujado perfecto, esto es completamente una arte..-renegó la peliazul con un puchero, para luego ponerse a pensar..- Profesor..

- Si...

- ¿Acaso esta no es la clase de arte?..

*"Un silencio incomodo después"*

Había sido un día pesado, pero de alguna manera sorprendente, el pelirrojo jamas se hubiera imaginado el tipo de amigos que la morena pudiera tener, y menos que fueran tantos...

- Estoy cansada...y llena de tarea de historia...-chillo molesta la morena subiendo al auto después de despedirse de Dulce y de la peliblanca..

- Fue divertido..-exclamo el pelirrojo encendiendo el auto,.

- Lo único divertido, fue la carrera de carritos y la cara de Mell, llena de espagueti en el segundo descanso...-río la morena al recordar esto ultimo..

- Me sorprendió saber que tuviera tantos amigos señorita..-dijo Castiel con duda..

- Pues ¿que pensabas?, ¿que era una chica aceda y aburrida como tu?..

- Haré de cuentas que jamas dijo eso...-exclamo Castiel..- Pero sus amistades son mas tranquilas y aburridas de lo que esperaba..

- ¡¿Tranquilas y aburridas!?, ¡mi mejor amiga, tiene un bolso repleto de comida que jamas se termina el cual lleva a todas partes!, ¡y aun así es delgada!, ¡mi peor enemiga es una beba payaso con mucho delineador!, ¡Sparkell es la persona menos aburrida de el universo!, ¡Dulce tiene el intelecto de un mosquito, pero es muy buena, la persona mas dulce que existe!, ¡ y mi amiga Kamila es todo un periódico con piernas y brazos, ¡así que no te atrevas a decir que mis amigos son aburridos!...

- No lo se..yo esperaba que fuera una integrante de el narcotráfico americano, o que estuviera dentro de una banda de delincuentes o algo parecido...-Castiel río con su propio comentario acomodándose el cabello.. - ¿Que hay de ese chico Erick?, ¿como es?..-pregunto con seriedad haciendo que Yucki se congelase..

- Bueno, Erick es...es un chico complicado,..si eso es...-se limito a hablar la morena desviando la mirada a la ventana de el coche..

- ¿Complicado?, escuche que te gusta..

- ¿G-gustarme?, ha, ha, ha...gustarme que tontería...una completa tontería ¿cierto?..si..-frotó sus manos desenfrenadamente mientras reía de una manera extraña..

El pelirrojo volteo a mirarla y entre cerro los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que la chica murmuraba haciendo que esta se exasperase...

- ¡Demonios!, ¡Si!, ¡Si me gusta, maldito pelirrojo!, ¡¿Algún problema!?, ¡mierda, eres imposible!..-grito con exasperación la morena perdiendo el control..

- ¿Que le gusta de el?..-pregunto dudoso el pelirrojo..

- Bueno tal vez...¡todo!, es un chico increíble, es inteligente, amable, considerado, sobre protector, es todo un ángel...-suspiro Yucki tirándose en los asientos..

- Una relación entre ustedes es imposible..-dijo Castiel seriamente, al llegar a casa después de detener el auto..

- ¡¿Heeee!?. ¿que dices?, ¿crees que es demasiado para mi?..pues te equívocas yo y el, somos una pareja perfecta..-exclamo molesta mostrándole la lengua al chico..

- Eso es mentira...Se supone que los "Ángeles", se enredan con "ángeles", y los "Demonios", con los "demonios"...-Castiel sonrió de medio lado al bajar de el auto y ver como Yucki hacia lo mismo mientras bufaba...

- Pues, eso no tiene ningún sentido...-dijo con molestia mientras entraba a la mansión y comenzaba a subir las escaleras...

- Claro que lo tiene...-exclamo con seriedad, deteniéndola a medio camino de las escaleras...

- ¡¿Por que crees que lo tiene!?..-pregunto exasperada encarandolo mientras se soltaba de el agarre de el pelirrojo..

- Simplemente lo se..-se limito a decir Castiel, haciendo que Yucki bufara...

Yucki, subió el resto de las escaleras sin mirarlo, y cerro la puerta con fuerza en la cara de Castiel..

¡Estaba molesta!. ¿como ese pelirrojo, que seguramente no sabia nada de sentimientos, podía decirle tan fácilmente que una relación con Erick, era imposible?, ¡Maldito!, ¡como lo odiaba!..

- Yucki...-hablo el pelirrojo al otro lada de la puerta, ¿por que siempre que ella se molestaba le hablaba por su nombre?..

- ¿Que demonios quieres?..

- ¿Esta molesta?..-pregunto tratando de abrir la puerta, pero le fue imposible..

- Nooo, claro que no...¿como iba a molestarme?, si solo tomaste mis sentimientos los pisoteaste, y los volviste a pisotear, los comiste y los vómitaste para volverlos a pisotear,. ¿como iba todo eso a molestarme...-pregunto irónica..

- Yo no hice todo eso, simplemente fui sincero...

- Si lo hiciste..

- Abra..-pidió Castiel volviendo a tratar de abrir la puerta...

- No quiero..-dijo tajante..

- Entonces...-exclamo el pelirrojo sonriendo...- La abriré..-dijo esto último sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo abriendo la puerta..

- El que tengas la llave de todos los lugares de la casa no te da el derecho de usarlas cuando quieras..-insulto la morena..

- Yucki, estoy 100% seguro que lo suyo seria imposible...-se acerco a ella acorralándole..- Un ángel, jamas podría hacer esto...-exclamó tomando la mano de la chica y colocándola en el pecho de la misma..

- E-eso no ..-Yucki abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo tenia razón, su corazón latía tan rápidamente que la asustaba..

- Erick, jamas podría causar que su corazón lata tan rápido, como cuando yo estoy cerca..exclamó el pelirrojo sonriendo de lado..

- ¡No seas idiota!..-grito Yucki molesta, haciendo que Castiel se alejara un poco..

- ¿Idiota?..

- ¡Si!, ¡eso mismo!, ¡eres un idiota!, que mi corazón lata tan rápido no es por que estés cerca, debe ser,...esto, por que me causas malestar, ¡eso!, me molestas ¡me molestas mucho...-exclamo histérica la morena mientras le enseñaba, la lengua..

- Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido..-sonrió el pelirrojo al ver como esta enrojecía, no estaba seguro de por que, pero estaba roja como un tomate...

- ¡Buf!, ¡Te apuesto lo que sea, a que yo me hago un novio antes que tu!, ¡Pelirrojo aburrido!..-encaro la morena..

- ¿Acaso estas apostando..preguntó con interés rodeándola con ambos brazos..

- ¿Que crees?..-sonrió burlona..

- De acuerdo..

- ¡Bien, todo empieza mañana!, ya veraz, no hay chico que se revista a mis encantos..exclamó Yucki empujando hacia afuera al pelirrojo..

- No puedes maldecir o embrujar a ningún chico para que te voltee a ver, eso es contra las reglas..

Yucki, se llevó la manos al pecho indignada y serró la puerta..

¿Quien se creía?, ¡maldita niñera engreída!, ¿Que ella no podía conseguir un novio?, ¡Por favoooor!, ¡Y además, no necesitaba el permiso de NADIE, para maldecir a una persona...

¡¿Reglas!?, ¡baaaah!, ¿Que el pelirrojo no había entendido, que romper reglas, era lo que mas le gustaba?..

_**N/A; ¡Hola!, ¡Yo Aqui!, ¿comp están?.. espero que bien...Eeste capitulo, esta dedicado para Ivon...que no me ha abandonado... :')...espero que les haya gustado.. Gracias por todo.?**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
